Password: Senshi
by MagellanPrincess
Summary: Rei, Minako, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Makoto, Setsuna, and Hotaru are secret agents, trying to stop the madman "Black Tuxedo". But what happens when a secret agent falls in love with the man she is supposed to destroy?


Rei Hino stalked through the dark, hiding behind corners of dark, damp alleys. She saw the terrorist working for Black Tuxedo up ahead, and she needed to do this mission right.  
  
"Hello, sugar. What's your name?" Some drunken old man staggered up to her. She didn't answer him and he tugged on her black mini-dress.  
  
"Go away," Rei hissed at him. She let her power seep through her hair and it covered itself in flames. The old man gulped and tottered back the other way. She grasped her power back inside her and tread softly towards the bar the man Jadeite had entered. She called upon her planet Mars to transform her into another identity and her black dress was gone, replaced by a silver-red top that left nothing to the imagination and skintight leather micro-mini. A flaming circle of rhinestones swirled around her bellybutton, and long silver earrings trailed across her shoulders. Her glassy clear stilettos glinted in the wavering streetlight and her hair was done up in an updo more suitable for a hooker than a secret agent. She sighed. "This will have to do," she whispered and strutted in the bar. Guy's heads snapped around to goggle at her, and she laughed. She had her vows of celibacy for her job, being protected by Mars.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous?" Jadeite asked sultrily as he walked up to her.  
  
"Why not?" Rei said, discovering her new identity had a British accent. "What's your name?"  
  
"Jake Stone." He smiled. "And yours?"  
  
Rei stumbled. She wasn't great at making up names. "Rayne Arese," She said.  
  
"A pretty name." He said, grabbing her and heading towards the bar.  
  
"Are you drunk?" She asked innocently, her motives hidden. She needed him to not remember anything about her, and maybe drunkenness was a good enough way.  
  
"Maybe," He laughed. "Bartender, a Jack Daniels for the lovely lady." He ordered, slapping 3 dollars on the stained wood counter.  
  
"Yes, sir." The "bartender" laughed and winked at Rei. Rei smiled back—it was Agent Makoto in disguise by Jupiter.  
  
"What are you laughing about!" Jadeite yelled.  
  
"Temper, temper." Rei scolded. She was known to have an appalling temper, too, but she was keeping it hidden for this assignment.  
  
"Come on, babe. Let's go." Jadeite tugged Rei's arm. good luck Agent Makoto's voice echoed in Rei's head. The girls—Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Minako, and Hotaru—were all Secret Agents. Their leader, Luna, was a beautiful millionaire with a fetish for cats. Prim and modern, she always had business in mind. When she found the 9 girls orphaned, starting with Usagi, she knew what would happen. She always told them she had a 'premonition'. With their powers linked, they could destroy planets, but usually did it alone. They also had the handy skill of telepathy.  
  
"Sure, Jed—Jake." Rei smiled, hoping he hadn't noticed her slip-up.  
  
He hadn't. He went outside and pushed her into a nice sports car and drove off. He stopped in front of a hotel. "Here we are," He smiled.  
  
Rei vomited inside, but kept her smile plastered on her exterior. She hated these kinds of missions. "Is there anywhere else we could go? I don't like hotels much, I almost drowned in a pool in a hotel when I was little and…" Rei rambled off lie after lie.  
  
"Sure, babe." He got back in the car and drove her to the edge of town, near a deep forest. She smiled, knowing this way she'd succeed.  
  
"This is great," She smiled.  
  
"I know. Come on." He tugged at her arm and his rancid breath steamed her face. She fought down the urge to hurl and walked with him into the middle of the forest. Suddenly Jadeite stopped. "I want to see what's in your bag," He hissed.  
  
Rei uttered a quick prayer to Mars to make all the knives, guns, and poisons hidden from Jadeite's eyes and gave him the small rhinestone- studded purse she had been carrying. "Here," She smiled.  
  
He tore through the bag and produced 3 lipsticks, some money, a pack of gum, and a lighter. She grunted an okay and kissed her neck lightly.  
  
"Hold on, I have to go put my bag down," Rei giggled. She hated acting like a ditz, but she had to for this assignment.  
  
"Fine," He said, and slouched on a tree. Rei ran behind some bushes and prayed again. Her knives appeared and she slipped them under her shirt and skirt. She came out and Jadeite came up to her and kissed her ear. She slipped out a knife while pretending to grab his shirt, reached around, and shoved it into his back. Warm liquid slid down her hand and she knew she had gotten him. "You…little…bitch!" He wheezed, feeling the blood ooze from his back.  
  
"Sorry, 'babe'." She said mockingly. She slowly took out her blue contacts and threw them in the dirt. She reached over her head and peeled off the redhead wig. Finally she wiped the tan concealor from her face. As Jadeite sat there dying, she kneeled down. "Something to remind you of me in another life." Rei smiled and kissed Jadeite.  
  
Good work, Mars. Luna's voice echoed through her head. You do not yet have a new mission—none of Black Tuxedo's minions have hit again yet. Come on back to HQ.  
  
Okay, Luna. Rei sent her telepathy and walked to the sports car. She kicked it and dented it all around to make it seem like Jadeite was in a bad accident. Then she walked down the dark street. "Ugh, this outfit." She said, realizing she hadn't yet taken off her 'hooker getup'. She peeled it off, revealing her leather skin-tight work-dress. She kicked off the stilettos and her black leather knee-high high-heeled boots whooshed onto her feet. A taxi came down the street. "Just my luck." Rei muttered and jumped behind some shrubs.  
  
The taxi sped ahead. She came out and continued walking. The city was only a few miles away. She could see the twinkling lights and fell back into her train of thought. What was Endymion's purpose in this violence? He hadn't asked for anything. 'Maybe he's gone mental.' Rei thought to herself, chuckling as she saw the black-haired pretty boy strapped into a straightjacket.  
  
"Rei!" Agent Kumada, one of the boy Artemis' guys, ran up to her. "Great work."  
  
"Hey, stupid." Rei sighed. Kumada annoyed her.  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Let's not fight."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Rei!" Kumada sighed.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?" Rei asked, bored. She kept walking and Kumada trotted to keep up with her.  
  
"I wanted to know if you might come to a movie or something with me this weekend. I'd say tonight, but I know Luna likes to see her girls after they almost die." Kumada asked.  
  
"Kumada," Rei said, turning to him. Startlingly, she saw sincerity and…hope in his eyes. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at your agency at 8 o'clock Saturday." Kumada smiled. "Got to go." He vanished and Rei sighed. She could use the teleportation her Mars-power gave her, but she liked exercise.  
  
She was in the city by now, and looked around. Just a few more blocks and she'd be to her black Ferrari. She smiled as a light, balmy breeze hit her face. She looked up at the stars and Mars twinkled down at her, inviting her to ask it for anything she desired. She smiled up at it, and to her surprise, her heart was filled with bliss for the first time in months. "Oh, starry night…" She sung a tune to herself as she walked down the street. No one else was on it, she was in a bad neighborhood.  
  
Mars, are you coming? Luna asked through telepathy. It's taking you longer than usual. I'm just worried, I know. You are quite competent.  
  
Thank you, and I'm on my way. Just picking up my car. Rei said. She saw her black speed-demon and beeped it open. Slipping into the black leather interior, she started the soothing rumbling of the engine and sped off into a night that matched the sleek car.  
  
And the black eyes watching her matched both. 


End file.
